


Refresher Course

by mydeira



Series: Something Maybe 'Verse [8]
Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack decides it’s time for a chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refresher Course

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: through “Greeks Bearing Gifts”
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I am neither RTD nor the BBC. This is purely for the exorcism of the big bad bunny that landed on my head.
> 
> A/N: Follows Comforting Distraction and takes place after the episode “Greeks Bearing Gifts.” This is the eighth installment in the Something Maybe ‘Verse. Most of what we saw in the episode transpires pretty much the same way in my little ‘verse.

“Owen, with me,” Jack said brusquely.

It was the “I’m going to tear you a new one” voice, but, as far as Owen could tell, he hadn’t fucked up recently to deserve it.

Gwen looked as perplexed as he felt. She stood up from where she was perched on the corner of his desk, cutting in front of Jack. “Jack, how’s Tosh doing?”

The move didn’t seem to surprise him any. “Tosh will be fine.” He frowned at Gwen. “What are you still doing here?”

“I was waiting on Owen. He’s giving me a ride home.”

Home in a very round about way. Owen tried not to smirk.

“Take a cab.” It was every bit a command.

“But, Jack, I can—”

“Owen’s going to be awhile, Gwen.” Those blue eyes fixed on him, dark and unreadable, before moving back to Gwen. “I’m sure Rhys will be happy to see you home at a decent hour for a change.”

She hesitated.

“Gwen, go home to your boyfriend,” Jack snapped, pushing past her and heading down the stairs. “Owen, now.”

“Call me,” she said quietly as she left to gather her things.

That left Owen with no choice but to follow Jack.

He entered the shooting range just in time to see Jack sliding a clip home into one of the multitude of guns. A moment later, the gun was being tossed at him. He managed through no small amount of luck to barely catch it.

“Bloody Christ, Jack, the safety had better be on,” he shouted.

Jack didn’t acknowledge the comment. “You’re getting sloppy, Owen. It’s time for a refresher.”

Refresher, right.

Joining Jack at the table, Owen said, “I love playing with guns as much as the next bloke, but why not cut the crap for once and tell me what the fuck I did to piss you off. Because, honestly, I have no idea.”

“Take out those targets first.” His tone brooked no argument as he slipped on the protective ear and eye gear.

The man was beyond infuriating. But there was nothing for it, so Owen put the gear on and went to the line, sighting each of the targets in turn. He had to be dead perfect or he’d be here until he was. And he really did not want to be here right now. He should be in his car with Gwen and halfway back to his place by now. Or maybe not. It had been awhile since he last let her drive, so they could have been well on their way along that little stretch—

He pushed the thoughts away. The sooner he got through whatever shit Jack was dishing out, the sooner he’d be able to salvage the evening. Gwen had mentioned something about Rhys maybe going out with one of his mates.

Owen focused on the Weevil, shot twice and shifted to the next target. Again. And again. He was certain that, if he wanted to, he could do this with his eyes closed. Three days a week since Jack had given him his first lesson. First lesson he’d ever enjoyed. If more instructors were like Jack, well, they wouldn’t be instructors for long, but it would have been a hell of a lot more enjoyable learning things.

Maybe he should invite Gwen to join him during his practice sessions. He wondered if she walked away from the range as aroused as he often did. The archive room was just down the corridor. Come in a bit earlier than normal, fire off a few rounds, pop into the archive room for a quick fuck, and then up to the showers before everyone else showed for the day. He was definitely suggesting that.

The firm hand on his shoulder stopped both thought and action cold.

“Can’t it wait until I’m done?” he growled, getting ready to fire off the last few rounds in the chamber.

Jack stepped close behind him, just shy of full contact. It didn’t mean Owen wasn’t aware of every inch of the man.

Jack’s breath stirred the fine hairs on the back of Owen’s neck. “You missed the last two targets completely.” There was a smug satisfaction in the words.

And he had, too. “Shit.”

“I have no problem with office romances,” Jack continued, making subtle adjustment to Owen’s stance, lingering before moving on. “I do, however, have a problem when two of my team members start acting like teenagers high on their first taste of lust instead of the mostly reliable adults I know them to be.”

He had suspected for awhile that Jack knew, especially since the day Jack sent them down to retrieve those boxes in the archive room.

“So, what is this, the big ‘stop it or else’ speech?” Owen asked before taking out the first of the two targets he’d missed.

“No,” Jack said as he lined Owen up with the next target. “This is the ‘remember that other people are watching and tone it down’ speech.”

They had been getting careless. But things were just so damn easy with Gwen, no pressure. Hell, he enjoyed her company almost as much as shagging her. She got his jokes and wasn’t afraid to tell him when he was being an unrepentant ass. She knew who he was and didn’t try to change him. It was quite possibly the most perfect relationship he had ever been in.

He fired off a couple rounds at the remaining target before he realized what he had just thought.

“Oh, fuck me,” he muttered. There was no way. No. This wasn’t. No. Just no.

“Tempting, but I think I’ll pass this time.”

Owen turned to face Jack who just smiled bemusedly back.

“It wasn’t an offer, you git.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Really, I couldn’t tell.” Then he added, “But if I don’t assume that it’s one of the worst propositions I have ever received, then I’ll have to ask what’s wrong. Your choice.”

Right, a nice heart-to-heart with the boss. Not happening.

Finally, he replied in a tone dripping with sarcasm, “Damn, and here I thought I finally had my chance with you.”

“Way to spare a guy’s ego, Owen.”

“So, we done here?”

Jack picked up a clip from the table and tossed it to Owen. “Give me a dozen clean shots, and you’re free to go.”

“I thought we were done with pretense,” Owen said as he reloaded the gun.

“Pretense is what make life fun, Owen. Besides, I told Gwen you’d be awhile. What kind of leader would I be if I didn’t keep my word?” he smirked.

Bastard.


End file.
